otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Arm Task Force
The Task Force The Orion Arm Task Force was a fleet of ships put together to combat the Phyrrians. Many political alliances and problems were set aside in order to form this united fleet. Presently, the Castori, G'nahli and La Terrans have no representation with the fleet. The Centaurans have a delegation on Hancock. Demarian Militia Vessels: *DMS Paw's End, Imperator-class Carrier *Silent Claw Fleet - 12 stealth frigates, heavily armed Personnel: *Battleclaw Silvereye Paintedheart Royal Naval Service Compared to the overall size of the RNS, their detachment to the task force was quite small. Nevertheless, it has proven to be one of the most effective means of combating the Phyrrians, scoring the first confirmed kill of a Phyrrian carrier. As of November 26th, 3007, the RNS has withdrawn all support from the Alliance. Vanguard The Vanguard makes up the bulk of the Orion Arm Task Force, especially since the New Luna Militia was absorbed into it with all of its assets. Though under the common command of former NLM General Abraham Gladstone, they are seperated into two units. Vanguard 7 Combat Brigade' 7CB Vessels: *Hancock Station, Allied base of operations *VAN Franklin, Wolf-class Destroyer *VAN Riposte, Kestrel-class Destroyer Escort *VAN Twisted Pickle, Dasher MkII-class Scout Craft *VAN Claymore Squadron, Jackhammer-class Starfighters *5 Converted Chandler-class Freighters, now mil-spec Light Frigates *2 Converted Dashers and 1 Dasher MkII, acting as SWACS and ECM/ECCM scout craft *Fortuna-class Heavy Freighter, heavily armoured and shielded to act as NLM's supply ship *2 Thunderchild-class Gunships, Fortuna's escorts 7CB Personnel: See Vanguard 7CB '''Vanguard 3 Expeditionary Fleet' 3VEF Vessels: *VAN Casca, Olympus-class Carrier, flagship *VAN Brutus, Olympus-class Carrier, repaired and operational 3VEF Personnel: *Commodore Vivian Snelling, commander of 3 Vanguard Expeditionary Force & captain of the VAN Casca *Captain Spurius Larcius Cicero, captain of the VAN Brutus Independents Though they may, in theory, lack the funding and weaponry of a state's military, those brave souls who have decided to stand against the Phyrrian play an essential role in fighting them. Vessels: *IND Raider, heavily modified Callope-class privateer Personnel: *Captain Mika Tachyon *First Officer Gildar Hess *Communications Officer Andrea Stewart *Engineer Madeline Chouko *Tactical Officer Grufzgar *Dokcha Stareyes Sharpear, Demarian Militia liason *Pilot Vadim Tostanavich Those We Leave Behind The List of the Fallen: *Abdul Ramadi *Boomer *Second Lieutenant Barnabas Milford Rodden *Captain Percival Blake Scott Vessels Lost *HMS Regreb Bay *HMS Puma *HMS Triumphant (crippled) *1st Aerospace Wing, 47 fighters lost, 9 fighters crippled, and 53 pilots lost. Engagements First Skirmish of New Luna The First Skirmish of New Luna say the entire Orion Arm Task Force pitted against a lone Phyrrian carrier. The NLM Franklin and VAN Brutus were both crippled by nanites, but the carrier was destroyed by the RNS. *See log: Counterstrike Second Skirmish of New Luna The HMS Puma, HMS Triumphant, NLM Riposte, and Everstar proceeded to New Luna on a scouting mission. Fearing Phyrrian counterstrike at any moment, they managed to rescue a handful of beleaguered NLM marines and destroy a couple of Phyrrian fighters and tank bots. They then destroyed most of the Phyrrian ground presence on New Luna by firing a 50 megaton nuclear warhead at the former site of Greenville. Due to the warhead's construction, it is estimated that it will only be ten or so years before the radiation has faded out. Battle of Waldheim See Battle of Waldheim. First truly decisive engagement of the war by the Orion Arm Task Force, but one that may prove to be a Pyrrhic victory. *See log: Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night Category:Organizations